Terrier-Rouge
Public transportation vehicles, Terrier Rouge, NE, Haiti Terrier-Rouge (Haitian Creole: Tèrye Wouj) (English: Red Terrier) is located in the Nord-Est Department in Haiti in the Trou-du-Nord Arrondissement. Tt is a municipality and a third order administrative division. Around 21,577 people inhabit the place. About Terrier-Rouge (Engilsh: Red Terrier), a Northern Department commune, brings together two communal sections and a district. It is an interior commune, its dominant terrain is the plain and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants are called (Terrier-Rougiens {nnes}) in 1998, the population of the commune of Terrier-Rouge was estimated to 16,623 inhabitants. For an area of 1.5 km2, its urban section, Ville de Terrier-Rouge, has a density of 10,165 inhabitants per square kilometer. ]] Economy The economic and financial infrastructure is not very important in the commune of Terrier-Rouge. It includes: a hotel, four restaurants, a Caisse-populaire and four marketing cooperatives. Many of the people are small scale farmers in Terrier-Rouge. Not many crops are harvested due to which feeding their families is a big struggle. Pea-congo, maize, sisal, potatoes and cassava are mainly produced here. Occasionally, the farmers are able to produce more than they need and sell the surplus produce in the market to earn a few extra coins. Farming, agriculture, and trade are the main economic activities of the Terrier-Rouge commune. Five building materials shops, seven food supply centers, a dozen depots, three pharmacies and three Photography Studios form the commercial and economic establishments of the municipality. ---- , Haiti]] Geography Terrier-Rouge is occupied mildly by around 161 people per square km. It is located close to Roman, Cormier, Oge, Devesin and Chancerelles. The capital city of Haiti, Port au Prince is located at a distance of 270km. Great Basin and Fond Blanc are the two communes that make up the Terrier-Rouge Arrondissement located between the Dominican Republic and Cap-Haitien. Buildings and Infrastructure , Haiti]] Mud and clay is used to construct homes. L'Ecole St and Clinique Esperence et Vie are among the few modern buildings in Terrier-Rouge. Few secondary and elementary schools are found here. A non government organization called His Hands for Haiti supports children at Terrier-Rouge. L'eglise Baptiste de Terrier Rouge Parish oversees the children, the large number of people and the NGO Education The Ministry of the National Youth and Sports Education is represented in the Terrier-Rouge commune by an office of School Inspection. Five kindergarten including four private and one congregational, several dozen primary schools including ten public, two Congregational, and the rest private, were inventoried in the municipality. There are also five secondary schools including one public and four private, two vocational schools and one literacy center. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Terrier-Rouge. Four Doctors, three dentists, seven nurses, seven Auxiliaries, three certified Matrons and two lab technicians provide the health service in the commune of Terrier-Rouge. Utilities With respect to water availability, Terrier-Rouge has two rivers, eight springs, and dozens of wells and public fountains with pumps. Only the urban section Terrier-Rouge is electrified, the frequency of feeding is 28 hours on average per week. Security At the level of administrative and judicial infrastructure, the commune of Terrier-Rouge has a police station, a peace court and a civil status office. Culture Religion Nearly twenty eight churches or temples were counted in the commune. The number of Baptist churches is proving to be the highest, twelve in total, but the leading denomination of the region is Catholicism. Protestants and some others who practice various rituals and vodun spirits are also found. Organizations The commune of Terrier-Rouge has three representations of political parties, seven popular organizations, three peasant groups and six non-governmental organizations. Communication This commune contains a telephone office with two cabins, a postal office and two radio stations. Leisure As Leisure, the municipality has no library, no museum, no theatre nor cinema. Three types of sport, football (soccer), volleyball and basketball are practiced. For monuments and sites, the municipality has mostly natural sites. It is not easy to access some of them, since the channels of communication in some places are largely lacking in the municipality. Climate Climate at Terrier Rouge is like the rest of Haiti. Its generally cooler during nights when compared to day time. The coldest month is February with 16 degrees C (61F) and the warmest is July with 32 degrees C (90F). It rains in May at Terrier Rouge. tr6.jpg|Terrier Rouge Residents tr8.jpg|Man pulls up to church in a donkey; Terrier Rouge tr9.jpg|Terrier Rouge neighborhood tr10.jpg|Roads in Terrier Rouge tr15.jpg|Construction, TR tr16.jpg|Young soccer star Terrier Rouge, NE, Haiti tr17.jpg|Terrier Rouge outskirts tr18.jpg|Radio tr19.jpg|Haitian kids check out some Hot wheels cars tr21.jpg|Terrier Rouge residence tr22.jpg|Elderly woman in Terrier Rouge tr23.jpg|Young family tr24.jpg|Young water girl TR tr25.jpg|Bright young child, TR, NE, Haiti tr27.jpg|Terrier Rouge High School tr28.jpg|New homes, Terrier Rouge tr30.jpg tr31.jpg|Future soccer star; Terrier Rouge, NE, Haiti tr33.png tr36.jpg|Terrier Rouge is home to many young orphans tr2.jpg tr4.jpg Category:Nord-Est, Haiti Category:Trou-du-Nord Arrondissement